The purpose of this planning grant is to provide interim support for the further development of the Northern California Cancer Program. The NCCP has developed and benefited from previously funded planning grants to member institutions for comprehensive cancer centers in the region. The planning activities are almost completed toward requesting designation of the NCCP as a Comprehensive Cancer Center for Northern California and Northwestern Nevada. Administrative support is requested for a one-year period to permit continuation of the effort until long- term stable support becomes available.